The one time Magnus
by Toni-likes-Malec
Summary: It had been a really long and boring day for Alexander Lightwood and he just wanted it to end. Maybe a certain warlock can turn that frown upside down. Fluffy Malec, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, these are Cassandra Clare's babies **

**The one time Magnus turned Alec's room into a flower shop**

It had been a really long and boring day for Alexander Lightwood and he just wanted it to end. His day started with Jace and Isabelle jumping on his bed at five o´clock in the morning demanding him to make them breakfast since neither of them could cook well that wasn't entirely true Jace could cook, he was just too lazy to actually do it.

Why they were up at five o´clock he didn't dare ask. So instead he went up cooked them breakfast and then very gently told them to piss off.

After he'd cleaned up the dishes it was time for training, which didn't go very well. Considering that Alec still was annoyed with Jace and Izzy.

The fact that his boyfriend (he still got giddy thinking about Magnus being his boyfriend) didn't answer his phone just made him sulk more and spend his lunch break eating alone while Izzy was out with Simon and Jace was over at Clary's place.

But he was ok with that, he could use some free time with himself, the Angel knew he needed the rest. But just as Alec was about to settle down and read one of his favourite novels his phone went of. Apparently there were some demon activity downtown and the gang needed his assistance. Typical.

Alec didn't know when but somehow him, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon and sometimes Magnus had become some kind of super teen fighting group. Not that he complained it was just different form how it used to be.

His life had been much easier back then but he can't ever remember being as happy as he is now. Well not at this particular moment but you get the drill.

When he finally got to the fight it had started raining and effectively soaking Alec to the bone. But after a few hours the demon problem was taken care of and everyone was ok. Ok meaning no deaths or broken bones. Just some major bruising on Alec's part.

After the small battle had taken place, Alec had tried calling Magnus but once again, he didn't pick up his phone. Feeling cold, sad, sore, tired, irritated and downright miserable Alec almost started to cry when some stranger knocked into him sending him flying face first into to the cold unforgiving pavement on his way home.

Alec was now walking with a bloody nose into the institute and all he wanted to do was sleep. Preferably with Magnus but his stupid warlock boyfriend wasn't picking up his damn phone. Now, Alec knew being the High Warlock of Brooklyn meant a lot of work but Magnus usually always found time to call or text Alec.

With heavy steps he started to head to his room, the voices of his friends and siblings becoming weaker and weaker, until it was quiet except for the ticking from a grandfather clock down the hall. And then Alec sneezed. You have got to be kidding me, Alec thought, I can't be getting a cold too. That's just unfair.

He sneezed again and again until it led down to a sneeze attack, little high pitch sounds escaping from his mouth. Magnus always said he was cute when he sneezed, by the Angel he missed him.

Feeling even more sorry for himself Alec opened hid bedroom door prepared to fall into his bed but instead he was greeted with something that almost made his eyes pop out from it's sockets.

His whole room had been transformed into a flower shop or better yet, a garden. Flowers were everywhere, on the floor and hanging from his ceiling, in his windows and on his bed, Vases of roses(1), orchids and lilies were scattered all across the room. Bouquets of Carnations, Lilac and sweet peas were littered around his bed.

It was even a few, very small, cherry blossom trees in the corners. Alec didn't even know the name of half of these flowers, let alone knew some of them even existed.

This would explain his sneezing. But being allergic to all of this beauty really didn't face Alec right know. He could deal with a runny nose for a while.

Lost in thought, Alec wandered around in his room looking at the different flower arrangements, not noticing the shadow behind his back until it was too late. Two long arms reached around his torso picking him up and spinning him around. Surprised Alec let out a not so manly squeal.

Laughing the arms let him down and Alec turned around and came face to face with his attacker. Better known as Magnus Bane, his amazing sparkling boyfriend who was looking down at him grinning like an idiot.

But then again Alec was probably also grinning in the same crazy manner, before he swept his arms around his warlock's neck and kissed him long and passionately. Alec always marvelled at how good Magnus was at kissing, his honey tasting lips and sweet tongue made Alec's mind blank and turned his knees into boiled spaghetti. Breaking the kiss for air Alec looked into Magnus beautiful cat eyes and asked.

"What is all this for?"

"Can't I just surprise my beautiful boyfriend."

Magnus answered with a smirk making Alec blush.

"I guess… but why, you really don't need to go trough so much trouble. Most boyfriends would just go out and buy _one_bouquet of flowers, not the whole flower shop "

Alec said smiling up at Magnus.

"Well I'm not like most boyfriends darling and you should know that by know. I'm the Magnificent Magnus Bane. And you deserve more than one puny bouquet. Besides it was no trouble at all."

He said with a wink making Alec's blush deepen.

"But-"

"No buts, I know you have been feeling down this week and that's ok. Everyone has those days. I just wanted to make you happy, at least for a little while. Make you forget whatever is troubling you sweetheart."

He said calmly his smirk dissolving into a smile. Alec looked up at his boyfriend, eyes watering a little. He solemnly cried but when he did it was often out of happiness. And Alec was really happy at the moment his bad mood forgotten completely when he was in the presence of the warlock.

"You always make me happy Magnus, just being with you is enough. You don't need to turn my room into a garden, you just need to be here with me."

Magnus looked surprised at his words cocking his head to the side, it was not often that Alec was so open with is feelings; he was quite surprised with himself actually. But the warlock had gone out of his way to make Alec happy so he felt the need to repay him. So he gave him a small sweet kiss and said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome love."

"I love you."

Magnus paused for a few seconds his eyes glittering mischievously

" I love you too. I just, darling are you crying?" Magnus smiled laughing a little as he spoke. Looking into Alec's lake blue eyes that admittedly were running a little (more like a lot).

"W-what no!? I have allergies! Yes allergies, the flowers make my eyes water! Alec half shouted waving his hands frantically gesturing to the flowers around them, blushing like mad.

"Oh my silly little shadowhunter " Magnus said and kissed him again.

**AN: So first of all sorry for all the grammar mistakes, English is not my native language and this is my first fanfic. Ever. And I don't have a beta, so if there are major mistakes feel free to pm and I'll try to correct them. This is a oneshot but if you guys want I could write it from Magnus pov or maybe the gangs reaction to Alec's room idk. This was just for fun ^^ thank you for reading, you guys are amazing.**

**(1): In case you were wondering (probably not) some of the flowers Alec named has a specific meaning. **

**Roses: Love (can depend on which colour it is)**

**Orchids: A belle**

**Lilies: Majesty**

**Carnation: Pride and Beauty**

**Lilac: Youthful, Innocence**

**Sweet pea: Delicate pleasure**

**Love Toni **


End file.
